Remembering Then
by xxAngelofDethxx
Summary: It seems evil has disappeared, so there's no use for our heroes anymore. They get memory wiped!Everything they remember as a Xiaolin monk is gone! Can Rai save the day? RaiKim Sequel to Blissful Wind,Loving Fire. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, I'm bored and have lots of free time so, why not start the sequel! Yay! Alright, seriously I'm bored and I want to say I appreciate how everyone reviewed. So here we go.**_

**_Chapter 1:Tanabata Festival (Yes, I'm adding names to the chapter titles now.)_**

_It's been a really successful year for our Xiaolin heroes. Hannibal Roy Bean was swnt back to the Ying-Yang World Prison. Jack was turned good with the Yang yo-yo. Wuya was stopped with a special puzzle box cutesy of Tohomiko Electronics. With some special magic that Dojo was able to conjure, she was trapped within the box. Chase…well, that guy's unstoppable but he hasn't appeared ever since the incident of Kimiko's capture._

Kimiko's P.O.V

'I'm so excited! Raimundo and I are getting married!' I danced in my room with joy. "Ahem." I froze and slowly turned my head. "You know, you should avoid doing that in public, because, man, do you look really stupid!" "No way! Keiko?" The two teens embraced each other. "How'd you get here?" I asked. "Well, when I heard you were engaged, I couldn't help but notice you would need a bridesmaid, right?" She said with a smile. "Keiko, we haven't even planned when the wedding would be yet." I said. "Well, where's the desperate guy who agreed to marry you?" she said with a smirk as we went out of my room. "Very funny." I said with a pout. "Sup, ladies!" Raimundo came in from training and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna go wash up now, so catch ya later." he walked out like he was a superstar. I shook my head. I looked at Keiko and her reaction was…different. "Wow! Was that him? You weren't kidding when you said he was cute. You're so lucky Kim! He sure does know how to make a first impression!" She said with googly eyes. I laughed at her reaction. "You know, that's my fiancé you're drooling over?" I said. She shrugged. "Does he have any brothers?" I smacked my forehead. This was gonna be a long day.

Raimundo's P.O.V

'Wow, Kimiko's friend was really into me, though, I can't blame her.' I just hid behind the wall listening onto their conversation. "Alright, I really need a shower now." I said with disgust. Man, did I wreak! "Ah, nothing beats a nice, relaxing,show-" "Hello?" another voice came from nowhere. "Man, Keiko's annoying the heck out of me! And she's my BFF? All she talks about is Raimundo. I wouldn't blame her thought." She sighed. I smirked. 'Perfect' I thought. I lowered the water pressure so that she doesn't hear that I'm here. "Time for my hot, relaxing sho—AH!" "Am I your idea of hot and relaxing?" I said with a smirk. I had a towel on so I was decent. Unfortunately, so did she. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERV!" She threw me on my back, outside of the shower. "Oww." I moaned. She bent down and gave me a kiss. "I love you." Then she slammed the shower door in my face.

'Alright, this is getting really boring.' I was thinking as I was laying in the grass. 'Nothing has really happened over the past few-,' I thought about when was the last time we fought evil, '-months!' "ARRGGHH!" I screamed. Clay stopped carving a wooden figure of himself and Omi stopped in a mid-air stance. They looked at me like I was a freak. "There's nothing to do! There have been no more battles between good and evil for such a long time! It's ridiculous! It's as if -" "Evil's gone forever." another voice interrupted my speech. Master Fung stood behind me. "Uhh…yeah. What he said." I said with a shrug. "What's up, guys?" Kimiko walked in. "We're in the middle of one of Master Fung's famous speeches." I said sarcastically. She hit me on the arm. "Owww. What was that for?" "Be respectful, Rai. He's our master." She said with a big smile. "What a suck-up." I said under my breath.

Kimiko's P.O.V

"Listen young monks, it seems evil has become dormant for quite some time now. Most of our evil threats are gone and I believe Good has over powered evil for now." He said with a serious face. 'Wow, good news, that's rare.' I thought in my head. "So now, I've decided to let you enjoy this moment while it lasts. There is a festival in Japan that Keiko has offered you all to go to. " He said with a smile and Keiko comes from right behind him. "Alright, get your formal stuff lady and gentlemen. We're going to Japan!" Dojo supersized himself and off we flew. "So what kind of festival is it?" Raimundo asked. She gave him a love-struck sigh. I just shook my head. "Well, it's-" "The Tanabata festival!" I interrupted Keiko. "I haven't been to one of these since my papa took me!" I squealed in delight. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Raimundo's P.O.V

'Kim sure does look happy.' I thought. 'And beautiful too.' We were all in the formal clothes we had, which happened to be the one we wore to get the Golden Tiger Claws, except Kim had her hair down like when she fought Jack. "So what's the story with this whole Tanabata thing?" I asked looking at some souvenirs. "Well, the long story short is two lovers who get separated are only allowed to see each other once every year. We celebrate the Tanabata for the lovers meeting." Keiko explained. "Uh-huh. So what makes this special?" Truth be told, I was bored…again! "Well, we get to hang pieces of paper on bamboo. We write wishes onto these pieces of paper in hopes of them coming true." Keiko exclaimed. "That is most amusing! I want to make a wish!" screamed an impatient Omi. "Chill, dude." I handed him some paper. I had a feeling I already knew what he wished for. As for me, I fiddled around with my piece. 'Hmm… maybe something like a million dollars! or my own professional soccer team, or –' I was interrupted by a sudden feeling of warmth. I looked up to see Kimiko. "What'd you wish for?" she asked. "I'm not sure yet. What about you?" I smirked. "I can't tell you but it's about us!" she sang. "Alright, let's see. Almost done and there!" I read my piece. It says, "I wish that Kimiko and I will forever be together, and that if we should ever be separated, fate would bring us back again." I gazed on it proudly. "Awww. That's so sweet." I heard a voice behind me. "You know, cutie.—"

Kimiko's P.O.V

'Where's Rai?' He should have met me here awhile ago.' I thought. "Yo! Kimiko!" heard from a distance. "Rai!" I waved at him so he would see me. "Hey, ready for some fun?" he said out of breath. I giggled. "Ok, let's go on that one first!" It was a roller coaster. "Sure, if you're not scared." he said. "I'm not scared." I lied. "That explains why your knees are shaking." He smirked. "No! I'm just cold!" I yelled at him. He smiled and then hugged me. "Warmer?" "Definitely." I said with a smile. I never wanted to let go. We got off the roller coaster a few minutes later. "Wanna know something?" He asked. "Sure." I replied. "That was my first roller coaster." "How was it?" I asked. "Not bad." he smirked. "You know, considering you were clinging onto me the whole time!" I blushed. Later on, he won me a teddy bear from one of the game stands. Then we went through the Tunnel of Love. Though instead of love, we started splashing each other on the ride. We took a bunch of goofy pictures in the picture booth. Last but not least the Ferris wheel. I blushed a little imagining a romantic scenario on the Ferris wheel. The guy took us up slowly. Rai tried to be smooth by putting his arm around me but I cuddled up next to him. "Cold again?" "Yup." I replied with a smirk. Suddenly, we stopped and we ended up being on top with a full view of the city. "Beautiful, huh?" I said. "Like you?" he replied with a smile. I blushed…a lot.

Raimundo's P.O.V

'This is so perfect!' I was excited in my mind. My heart was beating so fast. "This has been a really fun date, huh?" I said. She gasped. "You're right! This is a date!" she squealed with excitement. "Umm… I have something to give you." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small box. "You're not proposing again, right?" "Not exactly." was my reply. "Happy Valentine's Day! Well, it's Valentine's Day in China but they celebrate it on the same day." I gave her th box and she opened it to reveal a locket. It had her name on it and she opened it to find a current picture of just us at the temple. Inside also had a message from me, "Kim, I love you. Forever and a day. – Raimundo" She started to tear up. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're way too emotional sometimes." I laughed as she started to cuddle next to me.

Keiko's P.O.V

"Those two are so cute together!" She said in the large crowd. Yes, I was spying on them, but I helped Raimundo get the locket.

Flashback…

"You know, cutie—" "Uhh… I'm supposed to be with Kim right now so-" "Wait a sec. Did you know that it's Chinese Valentine's Day on this very same day?" I said. "So." "So, get Kimiko something awesome!" I yelled at him. "Alright, ummm…let's see. Ooo there!" He ran towards a store.

End Flashback…

It was a Tanabata special sale, so he took the offer and went with the locket. All I could do was smile. My wish came true. Playing matchmaker for my best friend was awesome.

_**Lots of fluff huh? Well, there's gonna be more of that now! Anyway, the conflict will start next chapter. Dun dun dun! Alright, plz READ AND REVIEW! I'm sad when I don't see reviews. Sorry, I couldn't get this up faster. I went skimboarding with my friend and it's so hard! Fun, but hard! Peace!**_

_**---xxAngelofDethxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ONLY ONE REVIEW!11oneone. How depressing. I'm sad when there are no reviews. Anyways, thanks Sparkfire for the review. Wait! NVM. more people reviewed. Thanks a bunch! Sigh. Ok Chapter 2. I almost forgot but:_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown in anyway whatsoever……"Darnit!"**_

_**Chapter 2: Forgotten memories.**_

Raimundo's P.O.V

We were all about to fly home when we heard, "So how was it guys?" an overly excited Keiko asked. "It was most exciting! I got to ride in those!" He pointed at spinning teacups in the middle of the festival. "Though now, I feel most dizzy." He fell on the ground. "Anybody else?" Keiko said giving me a glare. "The food was pretty good here, I guess." Clay said. "That's cool." she replied not even looking at him. She started to glare at Kim now. Of course, Kimiko started to blush. "Well?" she asked a little more assertively. "It was time well spent." That was Kim's answer. "WHAT? That's all you're going to say? I follow you around this whole time and I see you cuddling, winning stuff for her, and even give her the locket. And the only thing she says is 'It was time well spent.'" Keiko was fuming. "Errr…maybe she didn't want people to know we were on a -. Wait you were following us?" I gave her a glare. "Umm…I gotta go now. There's, uh something important that I, uh, gotta do. Hope you had fun! Call me Kimiko!" She ran faster than a bullet.

Kimiko's P.O.V

'Oh well, typical Keiko. Always trying to be my matchmaker.' I couldn't help but smile. All she did was look out for me this entire time. "I think she's definitely going to be the Main of Honor." I said to my fiancé. "Yeah, I guess so. I have some friends back home, that could be here for the wedding but I was thinking of the best man to be either one of them." He pointed to Clay and Omi. "You can't choose between them. One will be happy, and the other will be sad." I said thinking of the consequences. As we were flying on Dojo, it became dark and cold. For me, as the Dragon of Fire, I like to be warm, very warm. Suddenly, I felt that warmth. "You know, you're shivering." Rai said as I cuddled next to him.

Raimundo's P.O.V

'Wow, this is the life. I got my fiancée in my arms. Moonlight. Not to mention the breeze.' I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair. "You two look more cuddly then Raimundo's teddy bear." Clay started cracking up. "Hey! How do you know about Ninja Fred? "Don't tell anyne lese or I'll—" I was interrupted when Dojo took a sharp turn and then a nosedive. "HUH?" He woke up and flew straight again. "Sorry, kids. I guess I snoozed off." He looked at me kinda weirdly. "You two should get a room." Then he turned his head in disgust. Clay and Omi looked back and started shaking their heads too. "What?" I asked, a little frustrated. "Uhh..Rai? You're touching me." Kimiko said with a blush. I accidentally was touching Kim's. I slapped myself for that one. "Sorry, Kim." "It's okay. Just don't do it in public again." "Thinking that far already? I gave her a smirk. She slapped me and turned around fuming mad. "Shut up! You're so immature sometimes!" we had a pretty silent ride back home. "Welcome home, young ones. I expect that you all had a good time?" We all nodded. "Did you all enjoy each other's company while it lasts?" We looked at each other confused. "What are you talking about Master Fung?" I spoke up. He looked at us with a tear in his eye.

Kimiko's P.O.V

'This is bad. Master Fung is even crying over it.' I thought about what it could mean. "I'm talking about the parting of the young Xiaolin heroes who banded together to get rid of evil. You have completed that task and now you will fulfill your destinies the way they should have been." He explained. We all gasped. "Master Fung, what about Raimundo and I?" "It would seem as if you never met." I hoped for a better answer. I cried into Raimundo's chest. He put his arms around me. "You can't just make us go home and forget about all of what we went through here!" "I'm sorry Raimundo, it has been this way for many years." Master Fung replied. "What if evil strikes again, Master Fung?" "Yeah, you'll need us." Raimundo chimed in. "Omi, will become the master of the temple and will fight whatever evil there will be." "So he doesn't get memory wiped?" "Yes, he does, however, the part you all won't remember is the time you've spent here." Master Fung explained. "Won't there be like a gap of almost 5 years?" I yelled. "Kimiko, I know you're upset, but-" How would you know how I feel? I'm the one getting memory wiped!"I ran out of the room with my tears running down my cheeks.

Raimundo's P.O.V

"I'm sorry Master Fung. She is the Dragon of Fire, so she tends to get mad a lot." He gave me smile. "You really have grown up as a great Shoku warrior." "Though you may not be as fast as Omi or as strong as Clay. You have the strongest heart. A true leader. You know all of your team's assets and weaknesses. Though their weaknesses show sometimes, you learn how to cover it up. Raimundo, you've done well." "Thank you, Mas-" "However, you are not finished as Shoku warrior. True leadership comes naturally to the Shoku warrior. Therefore, you must know what true leadership is." I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I just nodded. "Good night, young ones. I will have to memory wipe you all by tomorrow morning. Omi and Clay left a little grief stricken. I approached Master Fung. "Umm.. Master Fung. If it's ok with you, could I stay with Kimiko tonight? I just want to spend whatever time I have left with her." He thought about it. "As you wish Raimundo." Dojo came up on Master Fung's shoulder. "But no funny business." "Like 'Ha Ha funny?' or –" "Just don't do anything that's gonna be worth remembering." "Wow, Dojo. Get your head out of the gutters man." I left at that.

I found Kimiko crying in her pillow. I laid down next to her. She gave me a surprised look. "Rai! I know it's our last day together but Master Fung will still punish you if he finds you here." She was really sad. "Master Fung said it was okay for me to sleep with you tonight." She gave me a puzzled look. "Geez what's with you perverted people?" I laughed. "Kim?" "Don't worry, I won't fall asleep." "No, it's not that." I held her hand and looked at our engagement rings. "Did you know your Old man said that these rings will shine brightly if they're next to each other? The people who wear them have to truly love each other to work." They glowed beautifully. My emerald ring with her sapphire ring looked amazing. "Can I make a promise to you?" I asked her. "What? We have to ask to make a promise now?" "I'll take that as a 'yes'. I, Raimundo Pedrosa, will promise to find you even after this whole mind wiping thing." "Do you promise?" She said with excitement. "I promise. I'll seal it with this." I gave her a kiss.

'….Guess I dosed off.' I looked at Kim sleeping. The sun had barely shown itself. She was really beautiful. I didn't want to lose her. I just couldn't. I got dressed and went outside to start my master plan.

_**By the way, I already have the master plan figured out. It's just in the next chapter! I'll try to update tomorrow if I can. I wrote a oneshot called "Remember When?" Sounds identical huh? PLEASE REVIEW. I'm sad when I don't see reviews.**_

**_--xxAngelofDethxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I NEED MORE REVIEWS! Waah! This might be the last chapter for awhile. I'm going to summer camp for a week. Uhhh…yay! We'll see. I really want more reviews! Please?_**

_**Chapter 3: The Master Plan.**_

Kimiko's P.O.V

I woke up and saw Raimundo sleeping. I wanted to cry again. This was the last time I was going to remember him or see him. Waking him felt wrong, he was sleeping so peacefully. I stroked his hair. I sighed and sat up. "He promised though." I remembered. "But it just seems impossible. He wouldn't remember me and I wouldn't remember him.

Raimundo's P.O.V

I wasn't really asleep. I pulled an all-nighter on my master plan. I smirked when she said that I wouldn't remember her. "Yo! All Xiaolin Dragons, please assemble in the Grand Hall! That is all." Dojo's voice rang through the halls. "Cmon Rai! We have to.." I opened my eyes to see her tear up. "Wait! Remember my promise?" "Oh please, Rai. It's just a fantasy. I wish we could be together but I think it's over." she said with a teary expression. After that, she ran out of the room. I looked over to a another person who was in the room. "Can you handle it?" I asked. "Sure, Moby Morpher!" I threw the Heart of Jong towards him. "Put this in so he is alive."

Kimiko's P.O.V

"It is time young monks. Please say your last goodbyes. You will be in your original homes and with your original families soon. It has been a pleasure to have been your Master." I wanted to die. I just couldn't take it. Why? Couldn't we have just separated but still know each other? "Sorry, I'm late." Raimundo came in and stood next to me. "Are you all ready?" Master Fung said. "This is it." I held Raimundo tight. "Wushen Geyser!" He put the helmet on then everything went black.

I woke up. "Kimiko, what's up?" I heard. "Huh?" I sat up and I was in my room. "Weird. I must be hearing things." "Did you hit your head? You don't remember me? I'm your fiancé duh?" "What?" I gave him a funny look.

A few hours back…

Raimundo's P.O.V

"So everything went according plan?" "You got Raimundo, my man!" "Don't ever do that again." I said to him. "Oh but I'm so happy it worked!" "Shhhh…Shut up! We can't get caught, now!" I held his mouth as I watched Master Fung walk by. "Look, I want to just say thanks for all the help and all that but if we get caught, I"LL KILL YOU!" "A hug is thank you enough." He hugged me like I hug Kim except a lot tighter. I mean A LOT TIGHTER! "I liked you better when you were evil." Jack just smiled at me. "My evil side knows that deep down we're all good." "Yeah, I definitely liked you better when you were evil." I just said and left. "Thanks again. Silver Manta Ray!" I threw it and got in. "Let's do it again sometime!" I just slapped my forehead and closed the cockpit.

Meanwhile…

Dojo's P.O.V

"First, I'll start with Kimiko since she's the closest. Then Clay. And finally Raimundo." I smiled knowing that I planned this all out. "Whoa! I feel it. It! It! IT feels like someone's following me and man that gives me the chills. Man, it's creepy that someone out there is watching me without my knowledge and—"

Back in the silver Manta Ray…

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Is Dojo talking to himself?" I shrugged and kept following him.

Clay's P.O.V

"Son? Are you still not awake?" a loud and familiar voice sounded through his room. "Daddy?" I sat up and I had such a strong headache. "Are you slacking off on your chores, son?" "No! I just have this awful headache and I feel mighty sick." He looked at me with a worried look. "That trip from China must've been horrible for you." He said quietly. "WHAT? I was in China?" "Uhh…no! I was just talking to myself. You must really be sick, just stay in bed." I looked at him suspiciously but I felt the throbbing in my head. "You know son. You're gonna be owner of this here ranch. And I need you to show me your not just a man anymore, but my man. THE man!" He said laughing as he patted me on the back which felt like Omi's kicks. 'Wait, who or what's an Omi?' I just shrugged it off. "Son, I just want you to know, I'm really proud of you." He smiled and left. I smiled too. "There feels like I'm missing something. I really don't know. Man, I need to lie down." As soon as I hit that pillow I was asleep.

Omi's P.O.V

"Ooohh." I moaned. "Hey kid, what's up?" "Huh? Dojo?" "That's my name don't wear it out." Dojo replied to me. "Why does my head hurt so much?" I asked rubbing it. "It's pretty big, kid. You might've hit something." He started to laugh uncontrollably. I gave my head a rub. "Dojo!" "Sorry, kid. I miss Raimundo making fun of you!" I stopped. "Who is this Raimundo?" "UH! Nobody! My imaginary friend." He gave me a most suspicious smile. "Young one, you must rest." "Why, Master Fung? I haven't done anything all day." "You fell yesterday and I'm giving you a break from your lessons as Master of the Temple." I quickly lightened up. "Please Master. Let me continue the training! Please!" He gave me a smile.

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Alright, I made it." I stood in front of Tohomiko Electronics. "Hmmm… I need a surprise visit for Mr. Tohomiko. Shroud of Shadows." I used it to get past the guards. I managed to slip by the X-ray machine. "On to Mr. Tohomiko's office." I pressed the elevator button. He was testing another virtual reality game. "Yo! Future Father-in-Law!" "Ah! Jason. What did you need?" "What? Yo, take off the helmet dude!" He took it off and revealed himself. He gasped and checked his glasses to see if I was an illusion. "Raimundo-san! What are you doing here in Japan?" "I'm here to take back Kimiko." He turned around and looked out the window. He gave a big sigh out. 'Bad news' "I knew this day would come. When Kimiko returns home and she gets to relive her life again, but I never expected that you would come into the picture. I'm sorry Raimundo-san." "What are you ta-" "She's getting married to her arranged husband, Jason."

_**Dun dun dun! Lol, yeah well. DON'T WORRY THIS WILL BE A RAIKIM! pant pant pant. Ok? Good. I'm trying to write as many chapters as possible. And I have a songfic to write too before I go to camp. Btw, I'll be writing chapters at camp to speed the updating process. REVIEW! I'm sad when I see no reviews.**_

_**--xxAngelofDethxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Alright Chapter 4. This explains the master plan. Or the plan that Raimundo made and just read it and you'll see. Muwahahahha. Oh, and check out my songfic! It's called um…oh yeah. "Everytime we touch." Well, it's the name of the song so I that's why it's the title. I'm NOT PERVERTED! most of the time. heh heh heh. jk._**

_**Chapter 4: Arrnaged Marriages suck.**_

Raimundo's P.O.V

"WHAT!" I yelled. Security guards entered the room. "HEY! Get your hands off me! Mr. Tohomiko!" "I said I was sorry Raimundo. It would be best if you don't see Kimiko again." He said to me with his back turned. "I didn't just plan this out for nothing! I didn't get memory wiped! In fact, I promised Kim that I wouldn't forget her and that I would find her!" He looked back at me surprised but the door shut and I was thrown outside. "They're lucky I didn't go all Xiaolin on them." I searched everywhere for a Tohomiko residence but all I heard was Tohomiko Electronics. I went downtown by the harbor. I remembered when I said Kimiko was my favorite monk cause she was rich, but it's all different now. I really loved her not her money. "Hey! Punk! You're in our territory." "Could this get any worse?" I mumbled as I stood up to fight what looked like a Tokyo gang.

Kimiko's P.O.V

"Wait, I'm going to be married?" "Duh, we're getting married tomorrow." "Who are you?" I asked politely. "You don't remember me? I'm Jason. Our parents arranged a marriage for us?" "What?" I took a good look at him, he wasn't bad, in fact kinda handsome, but something didn't feel right. "Um…alright." "I guess you need your rest. See you later." he said as he left. I feel as if I'm missing something here. I felt something on my neck. "A locket?" I opened it up.

Raimundo's P.O.V

I clapped my hands together and bowed as a sarcastic gesture. "It was fun beating you guys up. It really gave me a chance to blow off some steam." I said as I cracked my knuckles. "Glad we could provide you with some entertainment." The gang leader said then fell back down. I let out a big sigh. "Hmm…I need to fit in." I took some of the gang member's clothes which were actually quite expensive from the price tags they left. "What idiots." I said as I donned my new look. "I like!" I said as I saw my reflection in the mirror. "Wait a second." I looked inside and there was a sign that said

_Friday, January 18 3:00 P.M._

_Wedding of Mr. Jason Lee and Ms. Kimiko Tohomiko_

_Reservations only._

_The wedding reception will be held in the Tohomiko Electronics tower._

"A reservation huh? Looks like I have one" as I held the Golden Tiger Claws.

The next morning…

Kimiko's P.O.V

"Konichiwa! Kimiko!" my dad yelled to me as he entered my room. "Papa! It feels like I haven't seen you in a long time." We hugged each other. "Alright, today's the big day!" "Yeah, I guess." "Go on and get your wedding dress on! I have maids there to put you in it." I left the room.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, pops. Don't forget our deal. I marry her and I won't have to worry about life anymore. I'm set for life." "Remember only if she's happy, if not then forget it." Jason gave a really big grin. "She'll be just fine."

Raimundo's P.O.V

I got suited up and payed for the tux. "Alright, now to get into that building at the right time." I waited for awhile. I even got some weird boxed Japanese food. I think they were called Bento boxes. Anyway, I saw that it was 2:30 P.M. and I saw people going in. "Alright, Golden Tiger Claws!" I entered through the portal and ended up in the…

Kimiko's P.O.V

"Wow! This wedding dress must've been expensive!" I exclaimed as the maids were putting it on. "Only the best for you Madam." one of the maid said. "We're all very happy for you." they all said as they left my room. I let out a big sigh. Suddenly, a big purple hole just appeared in my room! "Okay, I'm in. Now to sneak into wedding." "Umm…Who are you?" He turned around. A browned haired had entered my room through that purple hole. He had Golden Claws on his hands. He looked really familiar.

Raimundo's P.O.V

"No way! Kimiko!" I was shocked to see her in her wedding dress. "Who are you?" She started yelling. "I'm Raimundo! Your true fiancé!" Security guards came in. "Not this time!" I sweep kicked them all and they all went down. "Listen!" More came. "Alright this ridiculous!" I was being taken away from her. "You have to remember me! I gave you that locket!" I screamed as I was thrown out of a window. "Crud, Golden Tiger Claws!" This time I ended up in the bathroom. "This sucks!" I yelled not caring.

Kimiko's P.O.V

I was in a state of shock. "He gave me this locket?" I opened it again and read it. It was signed by a Raimundo. Maybe that really was him. Why would he say those things though. I was being married to Jason. This is all so confusing.

Raimundo's P.O.V

I sighed as I waited in the bathroom. "Wasted. This plan was wasted. Turning the Jack-bot into me using the Moby Morpher, then giving it the Heart of Jong. Even stealing some Wu so I could see Kimiko." I heard from another stall. "Yes, this is all going according to plan. Yes, I love you more than her. Think about it, when I divorce her, half of Tohomiko Electronics will belong to me. Then when we marry it'll be ours!" I winced and jumped out of the stall. A tall Asian guy came out. "Hi, you must be one of Kimiko's friends. I'm Jason Lee, her fiancé." I shook his hand. "I'm Raimundo Pedrosa. Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind. Think about that as you stand up there on the alter." I walked off furious! I cursed under my breath. "So that was his plan." I went outside and sat down. Jason walked down the aisle. Then eventually, after many other people, even Keiko, who gave me a suspicious look, Kimiko came. The priest started with "We've come here today, to join these two in Holy Matrimony."

I winced at them facing each other. "Should anyone have any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." She looked happy but I…had too. I felt bad but I stood up and spoke loud. I had my cocky grin on my face. "Is my reason good enough? She's my fiancée not his." Everyone gasped.

**_GASP! lol. Alright here's your 4th chapter let me write the fifth b4 I leave. If I don't get it up for a long time, it means I already left, Sorry. I did write my first songfic. So yeah! PLEASE Review. I'm sad when I don't see reviews_**

_**--xxAngelofDethxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm bored. SO I'm writing the 5th chapter already. YAY? I'm glad so many people loved my two other oneshots. Not to mention this story. Thanks for the reviews! It really keeps me going. Trust me, without these reviews I wouldn't even bother touching this story. So thanks again. Geez, I'm getting all mushy. Anyways, here's your 5th chapter._**

_**Chapter 5: Who's Master Plan is part of who's?**_

Raimundo's P.O.V

"You all heard me right. Kimiko's my fiancée. I even have engagement rings to prove it!" I walked towards Kimiko but some Security Guards tackled me and were dragging me towards the entrance. "No! Typhoon –" I thought about it. I just blew some wind to sweep them off their feet. I was about to run in to stop the marriage again when Mr. Tohomiko stopped me. "Listen, how do I know you weren;t mind wiped?" "Let's see, you allowed me to marry your daughter, Kimiko Tohomiko, a.k.a the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. We spent about 5 years together in China in a dump we called our temple home. Not to mention, we were the Chosen Ones to stop all evil and finding Shen Gong Wu. Last, but not least I love your daughter too much to just lose her like this." "Are you done?" he replied. Now I was mad. "What the hell do you want from me Old MAN?" I yelled. "Do you really love my daughter?" I slapped my forehead. "Mr. Tohomiko, I love your daughter so much, I broke the rules of getting mind wiped so I could be with her. It's all part of my Master Plan to keep promise to Kimiko." "Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" he looked at me with a serious face. "But!" "Get out." "Jason's not all that he seems, think about that." I walked out the doors holding back my tears.

Kimiko's P.O.V

'The ring on my finger glowed!' As he came towards me, this ring glowed! I even saw his ring glow! That means he must be telling the truth. I have to stop this.' The priest continued. "Do you Kimiko Tohomiko, take Jason, as to be your husband and help him through sickness and through-" I interrupted him saying "Sorry, I don't." The congregation gasped again. I grabbed Keiko and started to run. "Tell me the truth! Who was that guy? Why does he keep saying he's my fiancé? And," I started to cry. I was just so confused. I couldn't help it. "Listen Kim, you were memory wiped. That guy was Raimundo, your true fiancé, he was trying to keep a promise to you. He even broke Xiaolin rules to be with you." Keiko said all too perfectly. "What? That's just crazy." "But it isn't." a voice said.

Meanwhile back at the unsuccessful wedding…

Mr. Tohomiko's P.O.V

'What has gotten into Kimiko? It must be what she truly feels.' I smiled knowing my prediction was right on the money. I walked by Jason and saw he was talking to another girl. I couldn't hear them. The U-bots! I chose the Raimundo one. I remembered what he said about Jason. "Alright spy on that guy. Okay?" "Yessir!" It walked under Jason's chair and tuned on it's voice recording upgrade. _"Listen, she has to come back sometime. I'll just get her to trust me by, I dunno, comforting her?" The girl said, "This had better work. I'm not letting that hussy take my man." "(Kissing sound was made.)" "Now go out there and make us rich!" _

The U-Bot came back and I listened to everything. Exactly as Raimundo had said.

Kimiko's P.O.V

"Who's there?" I asked. "Wow, you look so beautiful." That Raimundo guy came towards us. "Hey, Keiko." he said towards Keiko. "See! He knows me. Is that proof enough?" "Lucky guess?" "I know, yell Judelette Flip-Fire and spin you arms and see what happens." he said to me with a very familiar smirk. "Judelette Flip-Fire!" and then fire came out of my arms! I screamed and shot them towards Raimundo. "Wind!" A breeze took in the fire and shot it up. "How did I?" I was totally freaked out. "Now do you believe me?" Keiko said with a haughty tone. "Here, hold thi-" "HEY! Get your hands of my fiancée!" Jason was running full speed at Raimundo.

Raimundo's P.O.V

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." I cracked my knuckles. "Wait! Don't hurt him!" "What? Why?" Then I felt the punch to my face, it didn't hurt that bad but it forced me to the ground. "Ah crap." I just took the blows, blocking whatever I could. "Jason, stop! You don't even know this guy!" "Neither do you! He's just brainwashing you! I deserve to marry you." He said beating away at me. "Do you even love her?" That stopped him. "Umm…Of course, I do?" I smirked. "Lying, cheating scum. That's what you are!" I was about to punch his lights out when I remembered Kimiko didn't want me to. "Tell me the truth! I want to hear that you're planning to divorce Kimiko later for her money!" I held him up in the air. "Do it before I start to lose it." "Put him down, Raimundo-san. I need to talk to this man." Mr. Tohomiko came out of nowhere. "I finally believe you. I'm sorry for doubting you, it looks like I made the right choice when I allowed you to marry Kimiko." "Wait? You believe me? Why?" He chuckled. Because of you! He held out my U-bot. "I remember this handsome, little guy." "And boy, do I have a surprise for you!" It put on the recording of Jason and his lover.

"NO! No! No!" Jason screamed and pulled out a gun. "You!" he pointed it at me. "You ruined everything! My Master Plan! Ruined! I gotta take you out of the picture once and for all!" Everything went in slow motion. The gun fired. I even saw the bullet coming at me. It was all over. But then I saw something in a blur. Then everything went back to normal. "What?" Jason exclaimed! "AHHH!" someone screamed in pain. It was Mr. Tohomiko who took the bullet. It grazed his arm but still a wound is a wound. "Oh crap!" He started running. Kimiko and Keiko ran towards Mr. Tohomiko. "We need to get him to a hospital." I said bluntly, "But first, Golden Tiger Claws." I appeared right in front of Jason. "Wha?" "You bastard!" I kicked him in the stomach so hard that wind came out of my feet. He slammed against the wall and fainted.

Kimiko's P.O.V

"The doctors say he'll be fine." I heard from Raimundo. "But, why? Why did this have to happen?" I cried louder. "Shh…" I felt a hug from Raimundo. "Though you may not remember me, I still love you and I'll do anything to protect you and your family." he said it so comfortably. "Can I remember you somehow?" I fidgeted with the locket. He smiled. "I came prepared so, Changing Chopsticks! Here, hold this." He gave me a weird mirror looking thing. "Alright, when I say Wushen Geyser, you say Reversing Mirror. That should reverse the effects of the mind wipe and help you regain your memories." "Ok." "Ready?" I nodded. "Wushen Geyser!" "Reversing Mirror!" I yelled. Suddenly, flashbacks and memories flooded back. When we all met, our first showdown, Xiaolin apprentices, Wudai warriors, Rai becoming Shoku warrior, Rai proposing to me, The Mind Wipe.

Raimundo's P.O.V

"So, now do you remember me?" she looked at me and smiled. "Nope." "What? That should've worked! ARRGHH!" "Shhh…this is a hospital, Rai! Shut up!" "I know but- Wait a sec, you said my name!" I was shocked. "Gotcha!" She said with a smile. "Don't do that to me!" I tackled her and we were on the ground laughing it up. "Hey, Kimiko! Guess wha-?" Keiko entered and saw us on the ground together. "Should I even ask?" "Ooh, my arm!" "Papa!" Kimiko jumped . "Thanks Old Timer." He smiled and said, "Take care of her." he held my hand too before falling back on his pillow. Kimiko gave me a concerned look. "He's just asleep." I smirked. "I missed that." she said as she walked over and gave me a kiss. "I missed that!" I said. She giggled and we sat together watching over Mr. Tohomiko as he recovered.

_**So? What'd ya'll think? Stupid Jason huh? No, this isn't the end. Though it does seem like it. Anyways, I might not get Chapter 6 up anytime soon. I hate camp. So Please Review! I wanna be surprised when I get back. Don't forget to check out my other two oneshots! I'm sad when I don't see reviews, dudes and dudettes, so keep reviewing.**_

**_--xxAngelofDethxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Alright, I'm doing a lot for you guys. My parents go nuts cause I spend to much time on the computer writing for you guys! But I love it! I want to go on! Reviews just help so keep em coming! Btw I wanna apologize for Rai's little bit of profanity in the last chapter. But hey, who wouldn't have been that mad. And for those of you saints, who think it's still not right anyways, I apologize again._**

_**Chapter 6: Stronger than a rock.**_

Raimundo's P.O.V

I woke up and felt something heavy on my shoulder. I smirked. It was Kimiko. "Guess we fell asleep." The bed shifted as soon as I looked towards it. "Hey, old timer, I know you're awake!" "Please, stop calling me an old man!" he yelled at me. We both started to laugh. "Thanks again, I really owe you one." I said politely to him. "You could've died." I said with a guilty tone. He smiled and said, "I know what I did was right, because seeing her this happy, gives me my own reward." I looked at Kimiko who had a smile on her face as she was sleeping on me. I stroked her hair. "I think I should leave." I said to Mr. Tohomiko. "What? But you just got here! Is it because of the mess I've caused. I apologize for all of it." I laughed. "No, it's just I need to go find the others. I think it's best to leave Kimiko here with you until I return." "Is something bad going to happen, Raimundo-san?" "Could be. I have this hunch that something…evil is rising." I got up without disturbing Kimiko and looked opened the window. "How so?" He asked curiously. "The Wind told me." as a breeze came in.

Clay's P.O.V

"WOOWEE! I don't remember all my chores being this easy, daddy!" I yelled as I led all the cows down by the river. I felt all this strength, this newfound power. It's as if I became as strong as a rock. "Wow, son. You've done a good days work. As soon as they're finished, take em back and take a break too." Daddy said as he rode back to the ranch. "Man it's hot down here." "Nice cows, you got here!" "What? Uh-oh." "We're the Staring Snake gang! All who look at the snake, die!" I saw that they all had snake tattoos on their arms. "We're gonna take these here cattle and bust you up!" "Not if I can help it!" I lunged and knocked out two of their members but there were too many. They pinned me down and the gang leader took out a pistol. "You little insignificant punk! You die now." He cocked it back, then. "CLAY! HANG ON!" I heard a voice from above. "Who the -?" A browned haired teen jumped out of what looked like a manta ray shaped plane. "Wudai Star-Wind!" He flew with lightning speed and lightning itself! The leader turned and aimed toward the teen. I had to do something! I knew Tai Chi!

Raimundo's P.O.V

A guy who appeared to be the gang leader pointed a pistol at me. He started firing. "Man, I really hate guns." I said to myself as I flew faster. "HAA!" I kicked at the pistol instead completely obliterating it with lightning. "Nice tattoo." I said. "You saw it, now you die!" He said while trying to punch me. Compared to Omi's kicks, he was slower than Jack. I never knew a Texan who didn't surprise me. I complimented the guy and this is the thanks I get. I yawned. He even tried kicking. Again, too slow. "How's that working for ya, dude?" I asked with my infamous cocky grin. He whistled and I had to dodge seven guys now. Suddenly, I didn't feel so cocky.

Clay's P.O.V

'Who is this guy?' I was amazed by his speed. He dodged all seven gang members moves. I knocked out the guy to the right of me and the left wasn't a problem either. "Move aside, little doggies! YEEHAW!" I slammed threw them like as if they were paper. "Now, that's my main man, Clay!" He said to me with a high five. "Uhh…So do I know you, partner?" He just slapped his forehead.

Raimundo's P.O.V

'Man, I'm getting sore from hitting my head so much.' I thought. "Clay, check it, if I string a few words together, this is what happens. Typhoon Boom-Wind!" a strong air blast knocked out the 3 guys in front of me. "See? Now yell Seis-" He said it with me "Seismic Kick-Earth!" He stomped the ground causing a shockwave and spires to shoot out of the ground. "Awesom man!" "Hey, how'd you know about my signature move?" I slapped my forehead again. "Listen it's a long story. Now here's our game plan. I'll lure them all into one spot. Then yell Wudai Crater-Earth, and imagine a box shoot from the ground to trap them. Got it?" "Uh.." "Good, cause here I go!" I flew using my Wudai powers. "Wudai Star-Wind!" I lassoed them with a rope of rushing wind and threw all the gang member in a spot. "NOW CLAY!" "Umm…Wudai Crater-Earth?" He said hesitantly and hit the ground causing a box made of solid rock trap the gang members.

"Whew!" I said exhausted. "How'd you learn to lasso like that, partner?" "You!" I said laughing. "Clay, what's going on her-? I remember you. Why are you here?" "Actually, it's to –" "If it's to take Clay back, forget it. That ranch will belong to him someday!" "Sir! Evil is still out there! We need him!" "You've got two others." He said coldly and started to leave with Clay following with the cattle. "I have a short little monk and my fiancée to help me. I need more man power!" I could feel the pain from both Omi and Kimiko if they heard me say that. I even started rubbing my arm. "Can't you find some-" "Wait? Evil?" "Uh…yeah. There's been a war over the Shen Gong Wu for like forever!" "And all you have is a short, little monk and a girl." "Yup." He looked back at his dad. "It's truly your decision Clay. I even brought someone along to help me persuade you." Jesse appeared.

Clay's P.O.V

"Listen, I still don't like you, but I can't have my big, fat, lazy older brother be stickin around here while there's still a war to determine if the world will plunge into ten thousand years of Darkness. So that's all I have to say." She rode off with the Black Vipers. "Fair enough? I'll leave now." the boy said. "What's your name?" I asked curiously. "Raimundo Pedrosa. I was once Shoku warrior or Team leader of a 4-monk team. You were my strongest. Omi was my fastest. Kimiko was my most cunning. I was the most determined." Raimundo smiled and yelled, "Silver Manta Ray!" and his Manta Ray shaped planed appeared. "It's a bummer, that you've decided to chose this pa-" "Now wait just a darn second there!" I blurted out. "Daddy, did I really do all this great stuff? Am I some sort of hero? Savin the world and all that?" I wondered. "Well, I guess you may have saved a few-" Raimundo glared at him. "Alright, you saved the world before countless times with your friends here." "Then how come I don't remember?" I asked curiously. "Master Fung memory wiped you, but now I feel evil is growing stronger. I respect your Old man for his decision to keep you here. Heck, I'd probably do the same thing." Raimundo laughed. "But I really need you on this team, Clay, or should I say, Dragon of the earth." He smiled and handed him his monk robes.

I looked at Daddy again and said, "As soon as I'm done with ridding the world with evil, I'll come back, Daddy." I smiled and gave him a hug. "I'm proud of you, son." he smiled. "Wait! Hold this. Say Reversing Mirror after I say Wushen Geyser. Mr. Bailey, please take cover in the Silver Manta Ray, if you please." Raimundo gave me a mirror to hold. "Alright, Wushen Geyser!" "Reversing Mirror!" All of a sudden, I remembered all the times I spent with Rai, Kimiko, and Omi at the Xiaolin Temple with Dojo and Master Fung. Even my first showdown with that dirty snake, Jack Spicer. "So?" "Nice to be back, Rai, partner." "Hey, you called me Rai! Now I know you're back!" We hugged for a little bit. "3-second rule!" He yelled and we let go. "Thanks Daddy!" As we took off. "So where are we heading?" "Japan, more specifically Tohomiko Electronics." "Why isn't Kimiko with you? Had a fight?" I laughed. "No, but her fiancé and I did." "What on earth are you talking about?" "Nevermind, you'll see." He smirked. "I remember that too, Rai." He smiled and said, "Well, it's one of my best features. It's hard for anyone to miss it." He had infamous cocky grin all the way to Japan. It's good to be back.

**_I'm really trying to get that 7th chapter up. Btw, Raimundo can control lightning as shown in Time after Time part 2, which was the season finale of Season 3, where as he uses the Cannon Blaster and yells Wudai Star-Wind and the ball becomes electrically charged. If I don't get the next chapter up, then here's the plot. _**

**_Raimundo and Clay go back to Tokyo and visit Kimiko. Meanwhile, Omi prepares for more grueling training but Master Fung senses something amiss. _**

_**There's gonna be surprise visits and all that good stuff. Anyways, there's gonna be some good fluff. Yay, RaiKim! Remember if I don't get the next chapter up for a long time then I'm gone so leave me lots of reviews and I'll write more and more! I'm sad when I don't see reviews.**_

**_--xxAngelofDethxx_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Trust me, I'm working forever to keep updating. So keep reading and reviewing! Please?_**

_**Chapter 7: Preparing to meet Master Fung (shudders)**_

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Finally! We're here." I let out a big sigh of relief. "Ya know, partner, after all the dirty work that the Jason character did, shouldn't he have gone to prison or something?" I shrugged and jumped out of the Manta ray. Then I saw him! Well, he was in an orange jacket so, "Hey! Jason! What are you up too?" I smirked. "I hate you! I got a 7 year sentence in prison and 1000 hours of community service!" I started to laugh. "What comes around goes around dude!" I yelled as Clay and I. "Welcome to Tohomiko Electronics." We heard from a distance. "I'll be your tour guide, Ms. Tohomiko."

We entered the X-ray machine and entered a lobby section where a bunch of kids and Kimiko were standing. "Now remember not to touch anything an- Clay! Raimundo!" She stopped and ran to Clay first and gave him a hug. "Nice to see you again, little missy." "And you!" she yelled. Uh-oh, she's gonna blow her head off!

Kimiko's P.O.V

"You! You…insensitive jerk! You should have told me where you were going! What if you needed help or couldn't find Clay or." He cut me off with a kiss. The kids started giggling. "You know you worry too much. It's not good for your health." He walked over to the kids. "Alright, raise your hands if you want to see Video games, and toys, and all that good stuff!" Every kid raised there hand. "Good, because inside there is every single video game and electronic toy ever made! Oooooh!" He said with his mouth gaping open. all the kids started Ooooh-ing too. "He's good with kids, I reckon." Clay said. "Yeah, I guess he is." I never thought about that but it brought a smile on my face thinking about our kids.

"Hey! Are you two coming or what?" He asked as he led them in. "Hey! I'm supposed to be there tour guide!" "But I like this person better!" one of the kids exclaimed. "Call me, Mr. Pedrosa!" "Hi, Mr. Pedrosa!" They all chimed in. I stood right next to him and said, "I'll be Mrs. Pedrosa soon." They all giggled again. Rai looked at me with a surprised look. "What? We're not getting married?" He laughed at that comment. "Well, I hope it's to each other this time." He smirked. "Mr. Pedrosa, why are you marrying a boring person!" a kid started tugging on his pants. "Well, she's pretty." The girls giggled only this time. "So I guess that makes her a pretty, boring person." the kids all laughed. "Hey, Clay! Wanna join in?" I asked from a distance. He tipped his hat, and started walking over to us. "This is the biggest cowboy friend I have, Mr. Bailey!" Clay turned to me and said, "I'm starting to think Rai only brought me back to make fun of me." I laughed. "No, he's really glad. You're a really good friend when we need it." He smiled.

"Now, how many of ya'll seen a real, live cowpoke before?" They stared at him for awhile. "I mean a cowboy." A couple of kids raised their hands. "How about a mini one as he pulled out his U-bot. "Whoa!" They all exclaimed. "I have one!" a little boy raised his hand and showed Clay his. "Now who wants to see how they're made!" Raimundo shouted as they followed Clay and him. "Those doofuses." I sighed and followed them too.

Meanwhile…

Omi's P.O.V

"Omi, you must be prepared to teach new students many life lessons. I expect you to finish all 7000 scrolls by tonight." Master Fung instructed. "Think of how Raimundo would have done it." "Who is Raimundo? Was he a great Xiaolin Dragon too?" Master Fung smiled and said, "Yes, he was." He stepped outside and was looking at the stars.

Master Fung's P.O.V

'Incredible, just incredible.' I thought. "I see, Raimundo." "Are you talking to someone, Fung-meister?" Dojo asked. "In fact, yes, Dojo. I was simply sending a message to a vert special Shoku warrior." I smiled. Dojo looked a little confused.

Raimundo's P.O.V

'Whoa!' I felt a chill travel through my spine. I stopped and shivered. "What's wrong, Rai?" Clay asked. "I feel as though Master Fung knew what I did and he sent me a message through the wind." "Can you do that?" "Yeah, the wind's been telling me all sorts of stuff lately." I explained. "And this is my papa, Mr. Tohomiko. He's the owner!" "Kunichiwa! And welcome to Tohomiko Electronics." He greeted them. "Hey, Old man-in-law. How are you feeling?" I asked. He had a splint on the arm that was shot but he responded with, "Well, it didn't stop me from beating your high score Raimundo!" He pulled out Goo Zombies 2.

I fumed a little but on the inside, I was glad he was ok. "Alright, let's go get ourselves a Soba snack!" All the children ran towards the cafeteria. "Hey, quick team meeting." Kimiko and Clay walked along side me. "I feel as though Master Fung knows what I've done already. That made me think, how are we going to face him and say, 'Oh, we broke the rules, I'm sorry. I thought there was going to be evil, but there actually is none!'" I finished. "Tell you the truth, partner. Mother Nature has been telling me a bunch of stuff too. It's like they were trying to tell me something fierce is gonna happen." Clay said. "Yeah, and the sun. Lately, when I stand to feel the heat, sometimes I feel chills." Kimiko added. I smiled. "So it's not just me, who's going crazy?" They nodded and we all started to laugh. When we got to the cafeteria, there was a huge Soba snack fight! "Great, just great." Kimiko said angrily. Clay and I looked at each other and nodded. We both threw a Soba snack or two on Kimiko. Everyone stopped. "Clay? Rai? I'm gonna KILL YOU! AHHH!" She shrieked. "Run, everybody! Ms. Tohomiko has gone ballistic!" I laughed as she started furiously throwing Soba's at me and Clay.

Kimiko's P.O.V

"So how was the tour guys?" I asked. "It was awesome!" They all chimed in. I smiled. "Great! Come back and visit sometime." They all boarded their bus and left. I walked into the cafeteria. Clay and Rai were getting the place cleaned up. "Alright here we go." Rai held out the "SHARD OF LIGHTNING!" They both touched it and the mess was sweeped up and so was I. "Smooth, Rai." He picked me up bridal style. "You look cute when you're all business like." He kissed me. "Alright, get a room." "Maybe we will." Rai responded to Clay. "I wonder how Omi's holding up?" Clay wondered. "He's fine. Well, says Master Fung, I think." Rai said to us both. We all smiled, remembering us, this team, and the fight against evil.

**_Whew. not bad for a pretty busy guy huh? Well, this is probably going to be my last chapter before camp. I'm leaving tomorrow. This isn't the end! So peace and if you read up to this far, yo have to review! Lol. Please? Review lots so when I get back I get so surprised, I'll write like crazy. I'm sad when I don't see reviews._**

**_--xxAngelofDethxx_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay, I'm finally back from summer camp! AHH! Flushing toilets and running water never sounded so good. Anyways, I'm sorry to say that I didn't get a lot of time to write or even think of some chapters but after I got back, I was able to think up at least this chapter, so let's see how this goes!_**

_**P.S. I got 30 new emails all from fanfiction so thanks all you awesome reviewers! **_

_**Chapter 8: The Perfect Spot and a Deadly Alliance**_

Raimundo's P.O.V

I awoke to see Kimiko sleeping next to me. She was cuddled up and I was guessing that she was cold. After all, she is the Dragon of Fire, she needs to be warm. I laughed a little before I put my arms around her gently enough so that they wouldn't wake her up. The whole 'Dragon of Fire' thing made me realize what a hothead she is. "Not to mention hot period." I whispered softly with a smirk. I looked around to make sure no one actually heard that and Clay was fast asleep on the couch in Kimiko's room.

Getting up gently, I went outside on her balcony. I sat there looking at the moon for what seemed like hours. I looked at the clock in her room. 3:10 A.M., it said. I wasn't used to not sleeping but tonight I was wide awake. The moon was surprisingly bright. We had an ocean view and I listened close for the waves crashing on the shore. It kinda reminded me of Rio de Janeiro. Then it hit me! I left my counterfeit me over there! I started to laugh. "I guess I'll just go now." I whispered silently as I took the Golden Tiger Claws. I went back outside. "Golden Tiger Cl-" "What are you doing up so late, Rai?" someone tapped me on my shoulder and I freaked. "AWWWS!" I yelled in my surprised state making a bigger hole than I had desired. The purple vortex sucked both of us in.

Kimiko's P.O.V

All I did was wake up to go to the bathroom and here I am in a strange town in MY PAJAMAS! "Raimundo, why did you just send me here in MY PAJAMAS?" "Girl, I was planning to go solo. But you scared me and well we ended up here." People walked by snickering at me. "Well, could we get outta here?" "NO!" he yelled back at me. "Cmon!" He yelled and picked me up and ran as fast as he could. We came to a local surf shop. "Hey, stop it!" I yelled and he let me down. Wrong move. I hit him…hard. "Owww!" "That's what you get for embarrassing me like that." He smirked. "Fine. whatever." he said rubbing his arm. "Where are we anyways?" "Welcome to Rio de Janeiro!" He said to me pointing towards the oceanfront where there were a lot of surf shops, restaurants, basically a city of tourist attractions.

"Wow! This is so awesome, Rai!" I was amazed by the crystal clear ocean and the view was incredible. "So, don't you wanna change?" he said laughing at me. I just grabbed him by the ear and dragged him along inside the store.

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Girl! Aren't you done changing yet?" I knocked on one of the dressing room doors. "Excuse me, do I know you?" A large woman jumped out of the stall. "Uhh…no ma'am. Sorry." I said with my hand over my heart. "Man, that was scary." "So. How do I look?" A voice said from behind me. I swear that my jaw hit the floor, I could even taste it. "Rai, stop drooling." she had a red bikini on with a miniskirt to match. She started to giggle. "You haven't answered my question." she said as she started to pose for me. 'I should've brought a camera.' I thought. "Uh…you fill it out nicely." I smirked. "Pervert." She yelled and hit me again. "Hey, if those punches leave a mark, I'll sue." I smirked again. "Oh, stop being such a…Jack Spicer." She teased. "HEY! Take that back." I yelled as she ran out the store. I started running after her but a huge guy stopped me. "Your friend forgot to pay." He said cracking his knuckles. "Whoa, buddy! I'll pay for it just don't hurt me." He lightened up and said, "Cash only please." I pouted and gave him the money.

Kimiko's P.O.V

"What's taking him so long? Not even Jack is that slow." The sun felt good against my skin. "Maybe I should get a tan." Then it hit me. "I forgot to pay!" I started running back when I ran into someone. "Oww. Watch it!" I yelled. I got up and ran but the same person held me back. "I'm warning you, I know Kung Fu!" "So do I!" I turned around to see Raimundo holding me. "Rai, I forgot to pay!" He smirked. "Well, maybe you'll end up in jail and our wedding could be held there! Our children will be growing up in the slammer. We'll grow old there together and-" "Rai! I'm serious!" "Duh!" He handed me a piece of paper. "Do you expect me to pay with this?" "No, read it." He said slapping his forehead. It said Receipt. I read it and it had everything I 'stole'. "Rai, did you-?" He smiled and said, " Hey, seeing you in a bikini is reward enough for me!" He said laughing and jumping into the water. "Pervert." I muttered as I jumped on Rai.

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Uh-oh. I just realized what about Clay? Not to mention I have to get the fake me back." I said. We spent 5 hours on the beach just fooling around. But it was awesome. "Don't worry Rai. We can come back here anytime." Kim said as she started to swim back to shore. "Race ya!" I said already swimming past her. "RAI!" She yelled. "Sorry! I can't hear you!" I swam faster and made it to shore. "Hah! I beat…Kim?" I looked out and no one was there. "KIM! Wudai Star-Wind!" I flew to where we were and nosedived into the water.

Kimiko's P.O.V

As Rai swam away, I felt something on my leg and it pulled me in. Then black. "Kim?" I heard and I opened my eyes. I got up and coughed up some water. "Rai?" He hugged me and tight too. "Oh man, I thought I was going to lose you." He started to shiver. "Did you save me?" He let go. "Yeah, I even got to perform CPR!" He smiled and blushed. I gave him a glare. "Well the lifeguard did it first, but then he said that he was tired so he let me continue." I gave Rai a kiss. "Thanks." was all I could say. As we left and found the circus tent where Rai met his former circus troupe, he introduced me. They all greeted me with big smiles. We found what was the fake Raimundo, who happened to be doing chores. The ringleader said, "We knew it wasn't you when we gave you all the chores and you did them happily." I laughed at the comment. "You can keep him." He said "But just call me if he runs out of juice." he finished as he pulled out the Heart of Jong. "Well, see you probably at my wedding!" He yelled as we left with the Golden Tiger Claws.

Raimundo's P.O.V

It was around noon time and Clay watched us fall as Kimiko landed on me and I landed on Clay. "What in tarnation? Where did ya'll go?" Clay said with a fatherly tone. "Well, sir. We went to…uh." "The perfect spot for our Honeymoon!" Kimiko yelled. "What?" Mr. Tohomiko said. "Is this true, Raimundo-san?" "Yup. We kinda went on a date." Kimiko looked at me with a surprised look. "Well, we did." I said in response to her look. She just smiled. "So um…did you guys go swimming?" "Yeah, how'd you?" I looked at Kimiko and we were still in our bathing suits. "Oh. Nevermind then." As we walked to change into regular clothes. We closed the the sliding door to the balcony and started laughing. "Oh man! That was awesome." "Yeah" "I love you." I said and kissed her. "So are you gonna wear that for me again someday?" "Only when you're a good boy." "Aww man, but that'll never happen!" "Exactly." she teased. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Remember how I peeked on you accidentally that one time?" "Like you're doing right now?" She slapped me and slammed the door. "I still love you though." I heard. "Uh Rai, your cheek's red." "I know." I said back to Clay. "I know."

Meanwhile in the city…

"I can't take this stupid community service stuff anymore." Jason yelled. "Hey big boy. Wanna get outta here?" a voice said. "Who are you?" "Come with me and together we can bring evil back together again." a girl in a black catsuit said. "Your girlfriend already agreed you know." "To go with you?" she nodded and took his hand. "The name's Katnappe."

_**Dun Dun dunnnnnnn. Yeah sorry for such a long wait but I was tired. Oooo. I want u all to learn something new. The honorific or title, usually used in Japanese, is a form of respect. San, like Raimundo-san, means Mr. or Mrs. or Ms. And there you have it! Something new learned right? Yay! I'll try to update when I can (reviews only help ppl.) So review! I'm sad when I don't see reviews!**_

_**--xxAngelofDethxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Not as many reviews as I hoped for but combined with the prequel to this story, I have achieved about 100+ reviews! YAY! Thanks everyone. This story has even reached its 1000 hit. So thanks for reading and reviewing. Keep doing it! Btw, my beta isn't finished with this chapter yet so I'll replace it later and it might change,**_

_**Chapter 9: Ready? Cause I'm not.**_

Raimundo's P.O.V

'This is bad, very bad.' was all I kept on thinking. I was flying the Silver Manta Ray and it wasn't a very pleasant ride. "Raimundo, partner, please stop shakin this thing or else I'll…" He held his hand to his mouth. "Oh no you don't!" Kimiko yelled. "Rai, let's land this thing and take a break." "Alright." I said quietly and landed the Silver Manta Ray on a mountain range not too far from our destination. Clay went behind a bush and started to hurl. "Gross." Kim said and walked away. I was staring into the distance, but in truth, I was listening for the wind. "Hey Rai, you don't have to be so nervous. So you broke a rule, it was to fight in the name of good." she tried to comfort me. "But what if there was no evil? What if I was just paranoid and thought there was some evil threat but there isn't?" I was thinking that Hannibal or Wuya will get out of their prisons and Jack will turn back to his evil ways. Or maybe Chase Young would rise again.

Kimiko's P.O.V

I was really worried for him. He had this rock hard expression of determination. Whatever Rai sensed, he was ready for it. But it scared me; this wasn't the Rai I remember. The Rai I knew. The Rai I fell in love with. The Rai that proposed to me. I held his hand. I looked up and I felt the sting in my eyes. I was tearing up. He looked at me and his expression lightened. "Please Rai, you're starting to worry me. You're not yourself and if we fight, I don't want to lose you." I started to sob. "Hey, hey, hey! Kim. It's gonna be alright. I'll always be there. Remember my promise?" "But." I tried to argue. "It came true right?" He had his finger on my lips. "I love you and I'll always protect you. Fair enough? Now stop crying." I wrapped my arms around him. He laughed. "You remind me of a small kid sometimes." He smirked. I smiled and kissed him. "That's the Rai I want." He smirked again. "There's another Rai?" He said while looking around. I laughed. He smirked. That's my Rai.

Clay's P.O.V

'Uggghhhh…' I thought, 'That was definitely not pretty.' It got late and I finally came to. "Whew! Alright I think I'm ready." "Ok." our leader responded. "Here we go! Silver Manta Ray!" he threw it up into the air and it appeared. "I'm ready to fly!" "I hope so." I muttered. We flew for only a little while and I saw Kimiko with a sad expression. "What's up, little missy?" I asked. She looked up and asked me, "Do you think we'll have to fight again, Clay?" she said with such a shaky tone, I didn't know how to answer. "I reckon we will, I mean, whatever Raimundo is sensing seems pretty bad." I said. "I don't want anybody to get hurt, not you, not Omi, or Dojo, or…" "Me?" Rai answered. "Well, yeah! I don't want you to die!" "Girl, all you can think of is die,die,die! We're not going to die!" Raimundo said sarcastically. "What makes you think someone _is_ going to die?" I asked. "Sometimes, in my dreams, I get visions of…well." "Whatever, we're here." Raimundo interrupted. "We'll all die if I don't explain to Master Fung why we broke the rules." "I guess." was all I could say.

Raimundo's P.O.V

'Oh man, I'm in for it now.' I knew something was going to happen. "MASTER FUNG! I'm sorry, but I had to. I reversed the mind wipe! But there's a good reason! I feel as if evil is ready to strike and-" "Raimundo, there's no one here." Kimiko poked me as I stopped my rambling. "Oh. Well, then where is everyone?" I asked. Clay came into the dark room. "I found the temple monks." Clay said. I shrugged and we walked towards the vault. "Long time no see, guys." I started. "Welcome back, Dragons. Master Fung and Master Omi are now training at the great Master Monk Guan's Temple." One of them told us. "Awww man, now Guano is gonna kill me too!" I slapped my forehead. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

We hopped back into the Silver Manta Ray and soon arrived at Master Monk Guan's Temple. We caught sight of Omi training under the watch of Master Fung and Master Monk Guan. "Alright, I'll go first." I said boldly. The others just shrugged. I guess you could say I was disappointed at their reaction. "Master Fung!" I called out. "Raimundo?" he said in shock. "Bobo, what are you doing here?" Master Monk Guan asked. "I told you not to call me that anymore!" I bowed in respect. "Let me explain. I've been sensing that something evil is going to happen. After the mind wipe, which I missed by the way, I retrieved Kimiko and Clay from their original homes so that we could fight again." I panted. "Let's see, you broke the rules, brought back two monks from what could've been their more peaceful lives, and came back here to tell me that you think you've sensed evil?" "Uh, that about sums it up, sir." Clay answered as he and Kimiko came out.

Omi's P.O.V

'Who are all these strangely attired people? Are they possible new students?' Master Fung responded, "You did the right thing, Raimundo. It was my fault that I didn't sense the evil sooner. I assumed you received my message?" "That's why I came here." the brown-haired teen answered. He turned around to face me. "Hey, little dude. You're still short, Omi." "What? DON"T CALL ME SHORT! Shimo Staff!" "AHHHH!" He started running away from me. The others started to laugh.

I stopped. "I'm sorry. I believed we have not met." I held the pretty girl's hand. "Uh Omi. Sorry, but I'm taken." The brown-haired boy appeared. "This won't hurt a bit." He gave me a mirror. "Master Fung, can I give Omi his memories back?" "Why ask him? You've already done it twice." Dojo said as he appeared out of nowhere. "Thanks, Captain Sarcasm. Now I suggest that everyone leave unless you have a reversing mirror." So everyone left the training grounds except for me and the brown-haired boy. "Okay, say Reversing Mirror after I say Wushen Geyser okay?" "Umm…sure." "Wushen Geyser!" "Reversing Mirror." I shouted. All these memories of those other people flooded in. They weren't just other people they are my friends. Clay, Kimiko, and….uh Bobo?

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Well, did it work?" "I think so, Bobo!" "MY NAME'S RAIMUNDO!" I yelled. "Oh, I am tugging at your ankle, Raimundo." He laughed. "Yay! The same old Omi!" Kimiko ran and hugged him. "Ahhh…another girl hug." He felt happy. I could tell since he blushed. While Clay and Kimiko were catching up with Omi, I had a talk with the Masters. "So you can now listen to the Wind?" Master Fung asked. "Yeah, it seems so."

"We have scout monks that have spotted Chase Young and it seems his army of Jungle Cat/Fallen Warriors has increased by many." "So Chase Young's been busy, I think we can handle them." "I'm also afraid that," Master Monk Guan continued, "Hannibal Roy Bean and Wuya have escaped." "What?" I thought so. "Well, they also have their own armies. But what puzzles us is who would do such a thing?" I listened harder for the wind to tell me something. "Bingo." I answered.

Meanwhile……….

"Free at last." Wuya said. "It feels good huh?" he smiled. "This is our last alliance. We destroy evil now." Chase Young said coming out of the shadows. "And you will help us." Jason, Katnappe, and Jack came out too. "No problem." Jason answered.

_**Dun dun dun. What's gonna happen? War! duh. Something cools gonna happen in the next chapter. Yes, it has to do with Raimundo. Yes, it's cool. So review to make me update faster. I'm sad when I don't see reviews!**_

**_--xxAngelofDethxx_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for making you all wait. I'll make it up to you in the last chapter of this, yes, it's going to be a trilogy. The thing is that people actually wanted this to be a trilogy and so it shall be. I'm debating whether this should be the last chapter or not. Tell me if it should.**_

_**Chapter 10: Raimundo the….warlord?**_

Raimundo's P.O.V

"You know, Bobo?" Master Monk Guan asked. "Hey, my name is Raimundo, Guano." I responded. "Well, my name is Master Monk Guan, not Guano, Bobo." He replied cleverly. "Fine, Master Monk Guan, I know that it was Jason and someone else. He must've joined Chase to get back at me." "Impressive, Raimundo." Master Monk Guan exclaimed. "Hey! You called me Raimundo!" "That is your name right? Unless you would prefer Bobo." "No! No! It's cool. I like my name." I smiled.

Just then, a few monks came in wet. I guess it was raining out there. "Master, there's a huge attack force coming in from the West!" Master Fung stood up. "Assemble a small task force. I will choose one of the Dragons to confront them." he ordered. "Understood, Master." They responded and left to fulfill their duty. "What is happening Master Fung?" Kimiko asked with a worried tone. "It happened a while ago. But when news of Chase Young's comeback had arrived, he declared to his army that he would wage war to determine the battle for the Millennium." "I don't get it. Why the Millennium?" Clay asked. "Because, every 1000 years or so, the Shen Gong Wu reveal themselves in order to help balance the flow of good and evil. What was so interesting about you four is that you all appeared in almost 2 Millenniums. Only 10 years short." "That close?!" Omi replied. "Yes, so Omi might be the one training the new students." The little master-in-training whipped out a big smile. "War, huh? I'll go." I looked up with a face of determination.

Kimiko's P.O.V

"Rai, no!" I yelled. During the discussion, I could tell he was ready to face whatever threat that was coming. But I didn't expect him to go out there and fight. "Sorry, Kim. But I'm Shoku warrior, and my team needs to be here to protect the Shen Gong Wu. "Master Fung!" I tried to make him convince Rai that he shouldn't go. He just nodded. "Then it is decided." Master Monk Guan said. "Raimundo, will defend the West wing of this temple while the rest will remain here and protect the temple…in case…he fails." he said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "If he fails…" I said to myself. My hands were shaking. I was shaking but someone stopped me. Raimundo wrapped his arms around me. "I'll be back." he said. I stopped shaking. "Okay, the task force is ready." one of the monks said as he came into the room. "Raimundo, take whatever you need." Master Fung said. "I have an idea." he said.

Raimundo's P.O.V

Kimiko didn't seem too happy with the whole war thing but I guess she's right. War is usually when people die. _Maybe be even one of us._ I thought as I looked at everyone smiling and laughing. "I won't let that happen." I said. "Are you ready Raimundo?" I nodded.

It stopped raining and we could see the enemy lines advancing towards our position. I was ready for this. They crossed the forest and into an open field. "Weird," their general said, "I was expecting-" We ambushed them. "Guests." He said with a smile. "Finally, payback time." I said. "Exactly what I was thinking. By the way, love the shen Gong Wu you brought." I raised an eyebrow. "I want it." he said while snapping his fingers. "Pity, all you have is this pathetic group of nothings, while I have these awesome rock warriors." I just laughed. I've worked with those dudes and man, are they stupid." He winced. "Well, we'll see how pathetic they are when they crush you." Jason snapped his fingers again. Three of them came with surprising speed. I nimbly dodged their blows and struck back with simplicity. "Is that all you've got?" Jason laughed. I smirked. The rock warriors fell apart instantly. Jason's mouth must've dropped ten feet. "Dammit!" he cursed. "Fine, I'll take you on while my warriors take care of your peons." He charged at me with blinding speed. "What!?" was all I could say before he blew me back hard. "Ahhh!" I yelled as I was blown away.

Jason approached my limp body. "Pitiful. Wuya must've overestimated you seeing that she gave me way more power than necessary." He smiled. His hands glowed with a resilient green. "Bye-bye. Dragon of the wind." 'Heh' I smirked.

Jason's P.O.V

BANG! I let all my fury into something hard. "Owww! What the-" I looked to see Raimundo wearing brilliant armor that complimented his original Wudai duds. "How did you?" "Fung-meister said it was time for an upgrade." I flinched back. He had two scabbards on his sides. "You were right about one thing. It's payback time." He drew the two swords from his side and before I could do anything I was pushed back by a blade of wind and into some of my rock warriors therefore crushing them. I looked up to already see Raimundo with the Blade of the Nebula in his right hand which was also complimented by his Crest of the Condor added to his armor. He also had the Sword of the Storm in the other hand. "Please have mercy!" I cried. I didn't want it to end this way. "Heh. Pitiful. It looks like I overestimated you." He had both swords pointed at me. I shut my eyes for the final blow but…it never came. He turned around and walked back towards the temple. I smirked. I ran up to him and tightly grabbed him.

Raimundo's P.O.V

"What the- I don't roll that way, dude!" Jason's face popped up to reveal a monitor of the real Jason and Jack Spicer. "Sucks to be you, Raimundo." Jack laughed. "If you live, tell the others that the Millennium war has begun." Jason added with his own smirk. I winced. 'Sorry guys.' BOOM! The Jason-bot exploded.

Kimiko's P.O.V

I saw the cloud of smoke come up from where Rai was. I couldn't help but think… Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Bobo, will be ok." Master Monk Guan told me. "Are you sure?" I looked out and saw the outlines of bodies coming. "RAI!" I ran out. But as I came closer, "Sorry to burst your bubble but…" Jason along with Wuya and Jack entered with an army of rock warriors and Jack-bots. Omi and Clay came by my side. "And so it begins." said a mysterious figure in the mist. As the rain cleared up, I saw his face, Chase Young's face.

**_Dun dun dun! Woot! Ok! Done with that. So the last part of this whole RaiKim Trilogy thing will be called the Millennium War. Look for it in the future/ I'm sorry for all those who have been waiting for this one. Please read and review. I'm sad if I don't see reviews!_**

_**--xxAngelofDethxx**_


End file.
